The Flash: Flash Vs Frost
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Caitlin's life is now gone and in her place Killer Frost reigns terror all over Central City, will Barry Allen survive the frost to help thaw is best friend or will he be forced to make the ultimate choice... the choice that all heroes must face.
1. Chapter 1

The Flash:

Flash Vs Frost

(The first of a feature length Story of my Flash stories… please enjoy)

The Return:

Barry and Iris were wrapped in each other's arms as their plane made its way through the air heading back to their home, not aware of the tragic events that will lead the Flash into a new fight for survival.

Central City:

Cisco and Doctor Wells was in the main room while Caitlin was down in the pipeline checking the readings of the nitrogen fluid when the alarms blared to life, Caitlin was startled as well as Cisco and Doctor Wells.

"Cisco what is going on?" Caitlin yelled into the communicator.

"Caitlin… the energy readings in the nitrogen levels are spiking… detecting Dark Matter inside the nitrogen" the pipes around Caitlin started to rumble, Cisco ran as fast as his legs could carry him, sliding around the corner he caught the fearful gaze of Caitlin when the pipes blew, spilling liquid nitrogen all over her, Caitlin screamed in agony as Cisco watched in horror unable to move.

"Cisco… What's happening?" Doctor Wells yelled down the microphone.

Cisco did not reply as slowly the silhouette of Caitlin stood in the smoke… slowly she walked out and she was different… her skin was sparkling ice blue, her teeth sharp as fangs like a vampire, her hair white as snow.

"Caitlin" Cisco said and Caitlin smirked before firing an ice spear at him.

Cisco dived to the side "Caitlin it's me… Cisco"

"Caitlin is dead" she replied as shards of icicles formed around her "My name is Killer Frost" she fired an ice shard at him and it impaled him in the shoulder.

Doctor Wells spotted the view on the video camera and activated the fire alarms and sprinklers system around her, instead rerouting hot water into the sprinklers and activated.

The sprinklers fired and she shrieked in surprise and pain allowing Cisco to escape, locking the section down trapping her inside.

Cisco breathed a sigh but fell to his knee's unable to hold the tears back… his best friend was gone and in her place was an insane Meta-human.

"Cisco… those doors won't hold her for long… we need to get out of here" Doctor Wells Voice sounded from the speakers and Cisco looked back and noticed the door starting to freeze over.

Cisco and Doctor Wells evacuated Star Labs as frost and Ice covered the building. Cisco and Doctor Wells never looked back.

Police Department:

Joe was having trouble contemplating the news and he knew Barry was going to have a hard time too considering Caitlin was Barry's best friend after she and Cisco saved his life along with Doctor Well's when the particle accelerator blew up.

Cisco had the ice shard removed and was bandaged up.

Star Labs was nothing but ice and frost, each crystal morphed and formed together creating a large wall around the fencing.

Oliver Queen's jet:

Iris and Barry laughed and giggled together as they kissed each other and held each other tight… not to mention becoming members of the mile high club twice… Barry had to remember to inform Oliver that he was going to have to burn the seats… or sell the jet.

Iris's phone rang and she quickly grabbed it "Hello" she said with a slight giggle as Barry nibbled on her neck.

"Iris… can you put Barry on?" Joe said, sadness etched in his voice.

"Sure dad" Iris said confused and very concerned at the sound of his voice.

Barry slowly took the phone "Hey Joe… everything ok?"

"Barry I know you're in mid-air but we need you back here fast… it's Caitlin" Joe said and Barry looked confused as hell "Joe… what's happened" Barry asked and Joe replied "It's best if you're here in person Barry" Joe hung up.

"Pilot… is there a safe place to land?" Barry asked and the Pilot nodded.

"Yes Mr Allan" he replied.

Barry nodded "Take us down" he turned to Iris who was looking confused and very concerned.

"Is my dad ok?" she asked and Barry smiled "He's fine… something has happened to Caitlin"

"What?" she asked and Barry shook his head "He did not say"

When the plane landed Barry turned to the pilots "Fly the luggage back to Central City… me and Iris will pick them up their" the pilot gave Barry the thumb up in acknowledgement before Barry and Iris left the plane.

Barry picked her up into his arms as she whispered "Go Barry Go" not needed anymore encouragement he launched into super speed across the ocean water's back to Central City.

(Chapter 2 coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(please enjoy this chapter as I complete chapter 3)

Frozen Friendship:

Barry and Iris came home to Joe's house to find a wounded and broken Cisco, Doctor Wells was talking to Joe in the kitchen.

"Cisco" Barry said gently drawing his friend's attention.

"Barry" Cisco replied hugging his friend before pulling back and clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Cisco… I just passed by Star Labs… what's happened to it?" Barry asked as Iris went to see her father.

"Caitlin was down in the pipeline checking the nitrogen levels when there was an increase of dark matter inside the pipes, the pipes expanded and before I could get her away from the section… it… it blew" Cisco said as he covered his face with his hands.

Caitlin's… Caitlin's gone?" Barry asked sadly.

Cisco shook his head "She's become something else… a Meta-human"

"Cisco… What happened to Caitlin" Barry said not understanding.

"She… she has the ability to form frost and ice, she told me that Caitlin snow is gone and that her name was Killer Frost" Barry got to his feet and went to see Doctor Wells who explained what happened to Caitlin.

Barry grabbed his suit and walked out the door but not before being stopped by Iris "Barry… please… we don't know what has happened to her" Barry nodded his head "I know but I'm not going to give up on her" he kissed Iris and smiled "I love you" he whispered.

Iris smiled happily "I love you" she echoed his words with all the love inside her as she watched him Speed away.

Star Labs:

Entered Star Labs via the vent shaft, what he saw made his skin crawl… the entire facility was dark and the floor was covered with mist, Ice covered the walls.

"Caitlin" Barry called out to her softly watching around him for signs of life, behind him a silhouette walked by and Barry turned quickly but nothing was there, turning back he walked onwards till he came to the main lab and froze as he saw her, Caitlin snow aka Killer Frost sitting on an icy throne, ice shards gathered around her.

"Caitlin" he called as he walked forward.

"Barry Allen" she replied as her cold eyes looked him over.

"Caitlin please… I need you to think things through… you're no killer" he said but stopped walking over to her as he saw something in the corner of his eyes, 4 bodies lay motionless on the floor with the heat drained from them.

"You were saying" she smirked licking her fangs slowly.

"Caitlin… please, you need to control yourself" he tried to reason with her and she shrieked sending an icicle slicing through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

Barry yelled in pain as he dug the icicle out of his arm and sped around her fast, she looked around her and grinned firing an icy blast at him which encased him in Ice.

Barry was frozen Solid as he tried to break free, he could only move his head but his body was frozen as she moved closer towards him.

"Caitlin… Think of Ronny" Barry's words hit something and she stumbled back before growling "Ronny's dead to me!" she ran at him and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly an arrow shot out from the hallway and impaled in the ice, and without warning the Ice blew from Barry's body.

Killer Frost was thrown back and turned to the new arrival, Barry gave a soft smile as he tried to stand as Oliver Queen arrived "Sorry I'm later snow flake" he smirked as she launched ice shards at him which he blocked and dodged easily retaliating by firing heat Arrows at her which she shielded easily, Barry got to his feet and ran at Oliver lifting him off the ground and running from Star Labs leaving behind a laughing Killer Frost.

(Chapter 3 coming soon… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(I like to thank you all for the kind reviews… please enjoy as I work on chapter 4)

Tough decisions:

Barry and Oliver sat on the Sofa as Iris and Felicity were in the kitchen, Doctor Wells had told Barry that there was only one way to stop this nightmare and that option made Barry's blood run cold.

"I won't kill her Oliver" Barry said softly with his face in his hands.

Oliver nodded in understanding, Barry was no killer… not like he had been when he got home from Lian Yu.

"You don't need to be Barry" Oliver replied standing up from his seat and walking over to the window.

"No Oliver… we will find another way… no killing" Barry said determined.

Felicity came into the room looking on the brink of anger and pain "Joe called… he says for you to look at the news" Barry grabbed the controller and switched the channel to the news and closed his eyes at what he saw… Killer Frost was hovering inches off the ground as the buildings and cars became iced over, People who fell in her path was impaled on shards of ice as she fed on their heat.

Barry turned the screen off and collapsed against the couch, he was truly lost and no idea on how to save his friend from herself, Felicity looked to him and shook her head walking away, Iris walked over to her husband and held him against her "I don't know what to do" Barry muttered brokenly, the sight of the dead on the screen was burned into his mind… he could not save them but Central City still could but only by making the choice no man should have to make… to kill Caitlin Snow.

Joe watched his son in law when he got back and sighed sadly that he was lost… even considering the choice was not who Barry was… Barry had light in him that even after everything that had happened to him still shined brighter, Joe and Iris loved that about Barry… surrounded in darkness he was the one light that burnt brighter than the sun, keeping the darkness at bay.

Oliver and Barry along with Wells and Cisco tried to come up with a plan to save their friend but whenever they tried Wells would suggest killing her to save the city, Oliver knew that this was a time for the extreme decision but he knew Barry would not go for it.

Barry got fed up of the arguments and walked out the door speeding towards the city… he needed to talk to Caitlin… if she was still alive inside Killer Frost.

Central City:

Barry came to halt on top of a nearby building and saw Killer frost sitting on her thrown overlooking the city, bodies were piled not too far from her left side.

"FROST!" Barry yelled to her and Frost turned to face, standing from her thrown "Flash" she hissed as she made her way slowly around him.

"Caitlin… I know you're in there… snap out of it" Barry tried and Frost laughed as she blasted and ice round at him, luckily it missed but Barry had not time to react as ice formed around his neck.

Choking and rasping for air "Come on Caitlin… please, I know you're in there"

Something flashed in her eyes and Barry smiled as he tried to breathe "CAITLIN SNOW!" He yelled out as the ice tightened and her eyes flashed brighter "B-B-Barry" Caitlin and Killer Frost began their internal struggle and the ice around Barry's neck shattered into pieces freeing him, Barry fell to the floor gasping for air.

Caitlin doubled over clutching her belly "Barry… run" she said trying to breathe properly.

"Caitlin…" she cut him off as Icicles forming around her "RUUUUNNNN!" she screamed as Frost regained control and the sharp icicles launched towards him, Barry ran like hell out their but with a smile… he knew Caitlin was in there… fighting for control… and like hell was he going to let her go through it alone… time to save his friend.

(Chapter 4 coming soon, Once again I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews)

Best wishes to you all

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Final chapter coming soon)

Saviour's of the Snow:

Barry sped out of town after checking in with Iris and the others, he had a plan and Cisco was putting the finishing touches to the serum he had created with only the bare essentials from Barry's lab.

Oliver was putting his explosive arrows ready as Barry went to get the second stage of their plan… after their last confrontation Frost had surrounded herself in a freezing absolute Zero whirlwind so Barry was not getting closer this time, At least not without help.

Oliver waited patiently when Barry returned for Barry to return and when he did he brought a friend back with him… Ronny.

Ronny Greeted Cisco with a hug and Doctor Wells with a handshake.

Cisco pulled Barry to the side and handed him the needle "Ok I took samples from the ice shards taken from your skin after your first meeting with Frost" he said handing Barry the serum inside the injector "This is filled with a chemical compound that should in theory burn Killer Frost from Caitlin's body" Cisco opened the suitcase revealing Barry's Flash suit "And here is an upgraded version… this suit should withstand the absolute Zero temperatures sent out by both Caitlin and Snart's cold gun" he smiled as Barry picked up the suit "it has not been tested yet though" Cisco revealed and Barry smiled "It's just another day huh" he replied knowing that this was different to everything they've ever faced.

Central City:

The City was frozen as people were slowly getting colder, the whirlwind shield Frost put around her was playing havoc with the power. Oliver got in position as did Barry and Ronny… Ronny looked to Barry "You sure we can save her?" he asked desperately.

Barry smiled "I witnessed Caitlin fight for control… she is still in there"

Ronny smiled and prepared himself flaming up his hands and face ready to help weaken the shield… Barry readied himself before launching himself into super speed around the whirlwind, Ronny fired a flame blast towards the whirlwind and it got caught in the speed force of Barry, Barry was using his speed to thaw up the frost whirlwind as Oliver hit it with his explosive Arrows.

"Oliver… her shield is weakening… hit her now!" Barry yelled and Oliver fired his arrow at her, but the arrow stopped dead in its tracks by her grabbing it mid-air, she grinned but had no chance to react when the arrow exploded in her hand sending her flying into a wall.

Barry came to a halt and the 3 heroes walked closer to her when she sprung from the ground "SURPRISE!" she yelled forcing her hands outwards Barry, Ronny and Oliver were sent flying into a car.

"Urgh crap that hurt" Barry complained.

Cisco checked the readings "Barry her shield has gotten stronger… there is no way that the fire from Ronny and Oliver's explosive arrows will do the trick" Barry looked around him and then closed his eyes as he came up with a plan… turning on his heals he sped away.

Oliver looked confused "Barry where you going?" he yelled.

Barry came to a sudden stop and closed his eyes "Cisco… you sure this suit can take it?" he asked and Cisco shrugged looking confused "I told you it's not been tested"

Barry looked back at the whirlwind shield in the distance and readied himself "Oliver, Ronny get out of their" he ordered and Oliver looked confused "Why?" he asked.

Barry gave no answer "Joe… thank you" he reached for the communicator ready to turn it off "Iris…" he stopped to close his eyes "I love you" he whispered through the communicator before switching it off before she could reply… Iris looked to her father and he hugged her tight as she sobbed, Joe looked to the city in the distance "Go Barry… Go" he whispered and as if hearing it Barry yelled as he launched himself towards her shield with everything he had, pushing all his strength and energy into his speed.

Oliver looked to Ronny "Let's make a hole for him" he smiled and both he and Ronny began to open up on the same target, firing Arrows and fire blasts at the shield as the bright red speedster was throwing everything he had before the final impact.

Thanks to Oliver and Ronny he got inside the shield but the wind and shards of ice ripped through him as if he was butter. Grunting in pain he stumbled through the wind as the silhouette of Frost came into view… looking to the injector in his hands he gathered all his strength and jumped at her sending them both to the ground… Barry had no chance to react when a large shard of ice ripped through his back.

Barry screamed in agony as blood poured from his mouth… he had not felt pain this bad since Ra's Al Ghul killed him, but he was not dead yet, getting to his feet he grabbed her tight and slammed the needle into her neck and unleashed the chemical into her blood.

Caitlin shrieked in sheer agony as Frost burnt away inside her leaving behind the old Caitlin Snow that they all knew and loved, the whirlwind shield faded away and Barry collapsed onto the ground… his suit torn and shredded with shards of ice stuck into his skin as blood seeped from his wounds.

Caitlin Snow was back.

But was there to be a heavy price to be paid.

(Final Chapter coming soon… please enjoy)

Lycanboy


	5. Chapter 5

(I would like to thank you all for following and reviewing this story and I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming Flash Fics)

The End: Raising Snow, Flash of Lightening:

Star Labs:

After the fall of killer Frost Star Labs thawed out, Oliver carried Barry's body back to the lab as Ronny flew Caitlin back too, both laying completely comatose, all traces of Killer Frost was eliminated from Caitlin's body.

Caitlin groaned clutching her head "Urgh… what the hell hit me" she complained to herself, a chuckle drew her attention and found Ronny smiling over her with Professor Stein standing a few metres away with Doctor Wells and Joe.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked and Ronny looked away almost sadly.

Caitlin followed his gaze and gasped looking at the sight before her, Barry was laying on the table, tubes sticking out of him as the sound of the beeping of his fast heartbeat echoed down her ears.

"What happened to him?" she asked trying to get up finding herself restrained to the table, Caitlin looked confused until it all came flooding back to her, all the lives she took as Killer Frost, all the dead she left in her wake, Barry's broken and bloodied body lying on the ground "Oh my God" she gasped out as tears streamed down her face "Oh my god" she gasped out again as she tried to regulate her breathing.

Ronny placed his hands gently on her shoulder as she thrashed about trying to break away crying loud as the dead haunted her vision.

After a while they had to sedate her and kept her isolated from everyone until she calmed down, Even though Killer Frost was gone… she still had her Meta-human abilities to control the frost and ice.

Barry woke up after a while and smiled as he spotted Iris lying next to him with her arms wrapped around him as she slept, Oliver was standing in the corner with a smile on his face and Barry rolled his eyes "If this keeps up I'm going to owe you for the rest of my life" Oliver chuckled before looking back at the room where Caitlin was isolated "She is awake" he said.

Barry shifted away from Iris and walked over to Oliver by the door "Is she… did it work?" he asked.

Oliver nodded his head "She remembers everything… Cisco had to sedate her when she went hysterical" Barry looked back to Iris and smiled pressing a kiss to her head "I love you Iris" he whispered before turning back to Olive "Keep an eye on her… I'm going in" he said and Oliver nodded grabbing a bow and readied himself as Barry entered Caitlin's isolation room.

Caitlin's back was turned to him "Caitlin" he said softly trying not to startle her.

Caitlin turned to him and sighed "Barry" she whispered.

Barry smiled and made his way closer to her bed "You ok?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"I keep seeing them… the people I've killed" she whispered.

"Killer Frost killed them… not you" Barry placed a hand on hers.

"I don't want to go into the pipeline Barry" Caitlin muttered brokenly.

"You're not going too" Barry said with a smile "Because I'm going to help you" he said giving her hand a squeeze "You're going to be Central Cities new saviour… Team Flash"

"But they won't accept me" Caitlin looked away.

Barry looked to Oliver who had entered with Ronny and looked back to her "We're going to help change their mind"

Oliver looked to her "not everyone deserves a second chance Caitlin… but you do" he looked to Ronny and nodded and Ronny smiled pulling her into his arms whispering "Fire and Ice"

Caitlin gave a tearful smile "Fire and Ice" she echoed his words.

(Thanks again and best wishes to you all… really cannot wait for the Flash to continue… damn them for taking this long)

Lycanboy


End file.
